Llámalo mala suerte
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: Aprovechar las fiestas de Navidad para declararse parecía la cosa más sencilla que uno podía imaginarse, y más aún cuando resultaba que tenía la casa para él solo. Era la situación perfecta. ¿Qué podía salir mal? [AkuRoku]


**¡Fanfic navideño!, por si no había suficientes en la página. No es más que un one-shot, así que sobra decir que no tendrá continuación. El pobrecito llevaba ya un año entero esperando a ser completado, y el que pueda ver al fin la luz me alegra bastante.**

 **Historia dedicada a Sakurai-Yuuko^^. Gracias por insistir en ayudarme con esto pese a ser una cosa tan horriblemente larga. Tu revisión me ha quitado un peso enorme de encima que jamás habría creído posible. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

… … … … **Lo olvidaba...**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡Y FELIZ 2016!**

 **© Square Enix all rights reserved**

* * *

 **Llámalo mala suerte**

Un exhausto Axel se plantó de repente ante él con cara de psicópata.

Su respiración acelerada delataba su agotamiento, causado probablemente por la carrera improvisada que lo había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo esto no parecía importarle en absoluto, algo fácilmente perceptible por el brillo de sus ojos y su gran sonrisa de –lo que Demyx supuso era– felicidad.

Era evidente. Había buenas noticias.

—Se queda —soltó el pelirrojo, todavía con falta de aliento, apoyando ambas manos sobre la barra sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar algo de oxígeno mientras Demyx corría al otro lado del bar y le pasaba un vaso de agua. Sin molestarse en agradecerle, Axel lo bebió de manera voraz. Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Quién?

Axel soltó el aire rápidamente, dejando de un golpe el vaso ahora vacío sobre la barra.

—¡Roxas! ¡¿Quién sino?! —exclamó, y sin dejarle responder, añadió rápidamente—. Este año se queda. Para Navidad. Sus padres se van a nosedónde. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ah… —No sin algo de confusión, Demyx intentó encontrarle un sentido al espectacular –y anormal– estado de ánimo de su amigo. Que no es que le molestase, pero eso no quitaba que no fuese raro. Demasiado para su persona—. Entonces… ¿eso significa que pasará las fiestas solo?

—¡No, idiota! —No pudo evitar dar un salto ante el segundo golpe que su amigo dio a la barra y alzó una ceja incrédulo—. Solo no. Conmigo. ¿Es que no lo pillas? —replicó, cambiando por primera vez su expresión a una de enfado. Demyx chasqueó la lengua ante esto. Realmente odiaba cuando el chico decidía hacer eso. Dar por evidente algo que no era tan evidente para él. ¡Y tomarlo por tonto por ello!

—Pero… —empezó, dejando pasar su comentario—. Tú vas cada año a visitar a tu familia por Navidad. ¿Por qué ibas a…? —Axel soltó un suspiro exasperado ante la lentitud mental de su amigo del alma. Creía que con lo dicho podría ser suficiente para hacerle entender, pero evidentemente no era así.

—Mira, esto es así: —Se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse más a él—. Este año no me iré, ¿lo captas? Roxas no va. Yo no voy. Nadie va. Los dos nos quedamos.

Demyx lo miró detenidamente. Quizá eso podría haber sido suficiente para Axel, que lo tenía todo bien organizado en su cabecita de pirómano desequilibrado, pero no para él. Así pues, decidió preguntar.

—¿Y Sora?

El otro sonrió, alejándose ligeramente de él.

—Sora sí que se va. Es por eso, ¿entiendes? La casa entera para nosotros solos —concluyó. Demyx asintió conforme. Empezaba a verle el sentido a todo ello. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una última cosa por aclarar.

—¿Y qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. No es como si fuese a pasar nada, ¿no? —preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa burlona—. A no ser que ya te hayas atrevido a…

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó el otro, y aligeró rápidamente la voz, lanzando una rápida mirada a los asientos más cercanos, así como a cualquier cliente que hubiese podido estar al tanto de su conversación. Tras esto, se reclinó más sobre la barra, acercándose a su amigo más de lo que ya estaba con tal de que nadie ajeno los pudiese oír—. De eso se trata, ¿vale? Voy a hacerlo. —Suspiró, reclinándose en la barra y clavando la mirada en el vaso vacío—. Lo he decidido. Voy a declararme.

Demyx abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Deseó haberle respondido, probablemente con algunas palabras de ánimo o algún consejo. Sin embargo la llegada de una nueva clienta lo obligó a volver de nuevo a su trabajo.

Antes de marcharse, lanzó una rápida mirada a su amigo y soltó:

—Suerte. —E inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y se fue al otro lado de la barra, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Cuando Axel llegó a casa, ésta se encontraba completamente vacía. En un primer momento decidió llamar en voz alta, esperando por lo menos recibir respuesta de Sora, el cual, en teoría, debía estar en su habitación empaquetando sus cosas para su marcha, pero no fue así. Decidió pues ir él mismo en busca de algún signo de vida en la casa, lo cual no resultó demasiado difícil, considerando su tamaño. Lógicamente, esto tampoco sirvió de nada, ya que era más que evidente allí que no había nadie. El lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Así pues, decidió sencillamente matar el tiempo yéndose a ver la televisión a su habitación en lo que los otros volvían. Al llegar a ésta se dejó caer sobre su cama, y con un suspiro de aburrimiento, tomó el mando a distancia y empezó a buscar en el pequeño aparato algún canal mínimamente interesante. Por supuesto la mayoría de ellos no era más que un constante recordatorio de las fiestas en las que se encontraban, lo que evidentemente incluía montones de películas navideñas que echaban año sí y año también, anuncios de juguetes y algún que otro especial de navidad reciclado de años anteriores. Absolutamente nada interesante. Así que, ignorando por completo lo que estaba viendo, el pelirrojo fue sumergiéndose lentamente en sus propios pensamientos. Más concretamente, en Roxas.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que se conocieron, y dos desde que, junto con Sora, tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir los tres juntos para reducir gastos. Y ahí estaba él, compartiendo piso a tiempo completo con Roxas. Roxas: alguien encantador y amable. Inteligente y perspicaz. Un poco demasiado sarcástico a veces, pero nunca demasiado molesto. Sobra decir que no le hizo falta más de unos pocos meses para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él. ¿El problema? Ante esto Axel siempre quiso justificar el no revelarle esta clase de "información" por respeto a su amistad. Una pobre excusa, según Demyx, para ocultar su falta de agallas.

Frunció el ceño ante esto último. Por supuesto que tenía agallas. Al fin y al cabo, lo iba a hacer, ¿no?

Lo iba a hacer.

—¡Holaaaa! ¡¿Hay alguieeen?! ¡Axeeeel! —La voz de Sora proveniente de la planta baja lo devolvió de nuevo al presente. Giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder ver de reojo la puerta por la que se asomaría Sora en el hipotético caso en el que decidiese subir a buscarlo. Sin dudarlo un segundo, apagó rápidamente la televisión, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el pasillo.

—Estoy arriba —anunció vagamente sin dejar de caminar. Según avanzaba por el pasillo pudo escuchar murmullos desde la planta de abajo—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Se supone que deberías estar preparando tus…

Al llegar a las escaleras se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir que el castaño no había llegado solo. A su lado, apenas medio paso detrás de él, estaba Roxas. Ambos cargaban sendas bolsas llenas de algo que Axel no supo ni se molestó en intentar identificar. Al verlo, el rubio le lanzó una mirada rápida y le sonrió ligeramente a modo de saludo. El corazón de Axel dio un vuelco.

—Hemos ido un momento a comprar algunos adornos —explicó Sora, alzando levemente la bolsa entre sus manos—. Normalmente no hace falta decorar nada, claro, porque todos nos vamos a nuestras propias casas para estas fechas, pero como este año los dos os quedáis… —Dejó la frase inacabada a propósito, y con una sonrisa radiante, la dejó sobre la mesa de la entrada y empezó a rebuscar en ella.

—A Sora le pareció algo inconcebible que, a palabras suyas, "nos quedásemos sin Navidad" —explicó Roxas, rodando los ojos. Parecía obvio que no le había hecho mucha ilusión la idea—. Al final terminó ofreciéndose a ayudar con algunas compras. Ya sabes, para dar un ambiente más festivo…

Aún algo sorprendido, el pelirrojo se repuso rápidamente y con una sonrisa, empezó a bajar las escaleras con absoluta naturalidad.

—En realidad yo había pensado lo mismo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta casa es deprimente. ¿Qué habéis traído? —preguntó, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, asomándose con fingido interés en la bolsa que Roxas llevaba entre sus brazos. Éste trató de responder, sin embargo Sora se adelantó.

—¡Pues de todo! —exclamó, y empezó a sacar uno por uno todos los objetos contenidos en la bolsa al tiempo que los iba nombrando—. Bolas de navidad, guirnaldas, gorros de Santa Claus, velas, luces de colores, estrellas, muérdago, ángeles y, ¡ah! —Se paró un segundo, para sacar varios objetos a la vez con ambas manos—. Aquí, moldes para galletas. Y Roxas lleva los ingredientes para hacer la masa y para decorar —concluyó, señalando al rubio. Ante esto, Axel miró interrogante al aludido.

—Eso también ha sido idea de Sora —soltó Roxas rápidamente—. Se cree que sin las galletas no hay Navidad —concluyó, mirando al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, para que lo sepas mi madre las hace todos los años. Y es verdad.

Tras un irónico y exasperado "lo que tú digas…" por parte de Roxas, éste se dirigió a la cocina para dejar allí todo lo comprado. Axel lo siguió con la mirada. Si bien estuvo a punto de ir tras él, Sora lo enganchó por detrás, tirando de él para llamar su atención. Su expresión, antes alegre y típicamente emocionada, había pasado a convertirse en una que podría llamarse… seria.

—Dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado seguir así?

Axel lo miró atónito, y su cabeza empezó a analizar a toda velocidad las palabras del chico. No había otra opción: Sora lo sabía. No sabía cómo pero lo sabía. La pregunta ahora era: ¿se lo habría contado a Roxas? Así, sin saber qué decir exactamente, tragó duro y preguntó.

—¿A-así, cómo?

—Pues… ¿a ti qué te parece? —cuestionó en voz baja, señalando a su alrededor. Por un momento el pelirrojo temió que se le ocurriese soltarlo todo en voz alta, como era su estilo, aun sabiendo que Roxas se encontraba en la sala de al lado. Se acercó un paso al castaño, preparado para cerrarle la boca de darse el caso—. ¡Sin árbol de navidad, tonto! —exclamó finalmente. El menor bufó indignado, volviendo una vez más a su estado natural de hiperactividad mientras Axel soltaba un suspiro tembloroso de puro alivio—. De nada servirá adornar la casa si no hay árbol, ¿o sí? —El chico soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche—. Axel, ya que te quedas, podrías intentar poner un poquito de tu parte. No puedes dejar que Roxas lo haga todo. ¿Qué clase de Navidad pretendes darle?

« _Una que no pueda olvidar, a ser posible_ ».

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo saldré a comprar uno —respondió, recomponiéndose del susto y mostrando una sonrisa convincente.

—Bien, eso está mejor. Elige uno grande, ¿eh? —Axel asintió por asentir—. En fin —terminó el otro, dando una palmada y frotándose ambas manos—. Me voy arriba a terminar con las maletas. Riku viene a buscarme en su coche. Así que… ¡hasta luego! —Y dicho esto, salió embalado escaleras arriba, dejando a Axel completamente solo y trastornado.

—Lo siento. —Se sobresaltó y se volteó a mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose una vez más con los ojos de su amigo. Roxas se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando al sitio por el cual el castaño había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es él. Se emociona por todo. No es necesario que compremos ningún árbol.

Axel alzó una ceja.

—¿No quieres árbol?

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Pero lo quieres o no?

—A mí me da igual.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No.

—¿Entonces no lo quieres? —El pelirrojo sonrió, viendo cómo la paciencia del rubio empezaba a quebrarse. El chico frunció el ceño.

—De nuevo, yo no he dicho eso. Lo que digo es que…

—Pues tendremos árbol —concluyó Axel, con una sonrisa triunfante. Roxas lo miró exasperado. Jamás se lo confesaría, pero la verdad era que le encantaba sacarlo de quicio de esa manera—. Además, ¿qué clase de Navidad iba a ser esta sin árbol?

Roxas no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y murmurar un "idiota" antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina.

* * *

Lo cierto es que Axel siempre había sido una persona bastante impulsiva. Si algo lo diferenciaba de los otros era que nunca se paraba a pensar demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas, lo cual no significaba que éstas no le salieran bien. Al contrario. El chico parecía que actuase como actuase, el chico siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Pura suerte, supongo.

Sin embargo esta no era una ocasión normal y corriente; había demasiado en juego como para dejar las cosas al azar. Por supuesto que podría sencillamente dejarlo a la suerte, a su propia improvisación, y esperar simplemente que todo saliese bien. Pero no podía ser así. Porque esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, tenía un plan.

Había pensado toda una serie de pasos a seguir a lo largo de estos días que deberían terminar concluyendo con la gran declaración, de forma que al rubio le fuese imposible no decir otra cosa más que "sí". Primero, dejando de lado su habitual costumbre de no levantarse hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana, y aprovechando el inicio de sus días de fiesta, se encargaría de preparar él mismo un desayuno que lograse dejar boquiabierto al rubio el cual, además, le llevaría hasta la cama. Claro que eso no sería más que el principio. Tras esto, se lo llevaría a pasar el día al centro comercial para pasar el día. Comprar el árbol, comer algo en uno de sus lugares favoritos, y finalmente volver a casa para —gracias, Sora— pasar la tarde juntos haciendo galletas. Obviamente no sería más que una excusa, pero no le importaba siempre que fuese para no despegarse de él.

Y para evitar que hiciese ningún tipo de plan con cualquier otra persona, claro. Eso era lo más importante de todo. Sin duda alguna.

En cualquier caso, y ya para terminar, después de las galletas tocaría adornar el árbol. Tranquilidad. Los dos solos. Axel no podía imaginarse un escenario mejor para dar el paso. ¿Verdad que sí?

Un buen plan, definitivamente…

…Qué mal que no hubiese empezado como se suponía que debía empezar…

Tal y como tenía planeado, Axel se levantó muy temprano ese día. Silenció rápidamente la alarma del móvil antes de que ésta llegase a sonar demasiado fuerte, evitando con ello que el rubio pudiese despertase. Sin hacer ruido, caminó a través del pasillo en completo silencio, teniendo especial cuidado al pasar por delante de la puerta de Roxas.

Siguió avanzando, alcanzando por fin la escalera y bajándola lentamente, evitando cualquier escalón que pudiera hacer ruido bajo su peso. Por su cabeza habían comenzado a pasar diferentes recetas que podrían gustarle al rubio para desayunar cuando de pronto se detuvo.

Había ruidos en la cocina.

Frunció el ceño. No podía ser.

Siguió avanzando, esta vez más rápido, dejando de lado ya su idea de no hacer ruido. ¿Para qué? Si era lo que él estaba pensando, no hacer ruido no serviría de nada, pues no habría nadie a quien despertar.

Y ahí estaba. Tal y como se esperaba. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la cocina pudo verlo. Roxas se encontraba allí mismo, en pijama, parado frente a una sartén y preparando lo que Axel pudo suponer que serían tortitas.

—¿Roxas…? —murmuró, no pudiéndose creer su mala suerte.

—Buenos días —saludó el rubio, volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia él con tranquilidad. Parecía sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto, Axel? —preguntó, para momentos después volver de nuevo la vista a la sartén y dar la vuelta una de las tortitas.

El pelirrojo lo miró atónito, boqueando, intentando encontrar qué decir sin quedar como un idiota. ¿Y su plan inicial? Nada. ¿Cómo, si Roxas se había levantado vete tú a saber cuándo para arruinarle la idea?

Disimulando su expresión, e intentando adoptar de nuevo una completamente tranquila, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento sin quitar en ningún momento la vista del rubio.

—No tenía sueño… Oye, ¿siempre te levantas tan temprano?

Roxas se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada y expresión divertida.

—¿Temprano? Son las nueve de la mañana. Para mí, temprano son las siete o las ocho. —Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, incrédulo—. Que tú te levantes después de las once no significa que los otros lo hagamos también. ¿Te apetece? He hecho para los dos —concluyó, señalando un plato junto a él repleto de tortitas.

Axel se maldijo. Se suponía que esto no debía ir así. Era él quien iba a hacerle el desayuno, no al revés. Roxas tenía que quedarse en su cama, tranquilito, durmiendo. Él le prepararía algo genial e iría a despertarlo con la bandeja llena de comida que no haría más que dejarlo atónito, atontado, y quizá un poquito enamorado de él. Que fuese él quien le preparase la comida le quitaba todo el sentido a su plan. Bufó, exasperado.

« _Simplemente genial»._

—No tenías porqué —comentó, levantándose para dirigirse hacia él, tomando una de las tortitas en el proceso y llevándosela a la boca—. No hacía falta que te hubieras molestado.

—Oye, que nadie me ha obligado —replicó, dejando la última de las tortitas en el plato—. ¿Te apetece café? También he hecho —Señaló con la cabeza la cafetera sobre la encimera. Axel se volvió hacia ella con rencor. No podía creer que también hubiese hecho café.

—Está bien —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. No podía hacer nada ya. Hecho estaba. Ahora solo podía apostar por las siguientes etapas del plan.

De esa forma desayunaron con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía. Axel comentó sobre la posibilidad de salir a comprar el árbol esa misma mañana, a lo que Roxas accedió sin problemas. Sin embargo, no mencionó, nada acerca de la hora de la comida. Prefería llevarlo allí por sorpresa, para variar.

Se vistieron y se prepararon para salir. Aunque antes de eso sí que discutieron sobre el lugar adecuado para ir a comprar el árbol. Por su parte, Roxas insistió en dirigirse a un lugar situado a las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo eso no le valía a Axel. Él necesitaba un punto más cercano al centro, más cercano al ambiente navideño del que tanto provecho quería sacar. Por eso mismo fue que no permitió al rubio poner un pie fuera de casa hasta lograr convencerlo de que lo más adecuado era hacerse con un árbol de plástico en el centro comercial. Al final logró que aceptara. Eso sí, puso una condición.

—Yo conduzco.

Axel rodó los ojos. Evidentemente.

Subieron al coche –a SU coche, ya que Roxas ni siquiera tenía uno propio– y se pusieron en marcha.

En cualquier caso, debía admitir que eso de no conducir tenía sus ventajas; tener al lado a Roxas le distraía, y al no tener la necesidad de mantener los ojos clavados en la carretera podía mantenerlos clavados en él. Algo bueno tenía que salir de eso, ¿no? Porque no, por muy compañeros de piso que fuesen, muy a su pesar, no se veían tanto como a él le gustaría. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta sus horarios, el único momento del día en el que solían coincidir era la hora de la cena. Había llegado incluso a plantearse muy seriamente la idea de cambiar de trabajo a uno cuyos horarios se adaptasen un poquito mejor a los de su compañero de piso, pero al final dejó correr la idea. Era demasiado absurdo, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Demyx.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué? —Y supongo que a veces también era demasiado obvio.

Sonrió. No era una novedad para él ser atrapado _in fraganti_ mirando a Roxas. Al parecer lo hacía más a menudo de lo que a él le gustaría aceptar.

—Pues sí. Ya que lo mencionas, tienes la frase "conduzco de pena" escrita en la frente. ¿Es un recordatorio que te has hecho o algo? Porque estoy completamente de acuerdo.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante esto. Sabía que si le seguía el juego terminaría pagándolo, por lo que decidió pasárselo por alto y dejarlo estar.

—Y dime, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? —preguntó a cambio, de pasada, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Axel pudo notar en su voz cierto tono de desinterés, sin embargo conocía demasiado bien al chico como para saber que era totalmente falso. Era más que obvio que le interesaba la respuesta. Sonrió.

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, la verdad es que sí. —Volvió la vista al frente como quien no quiere la cosa, sin embargo pudo notar claramente de reojo la expresión atónita del rubio. Sin poder contener la risa, continuó—. Con un chico con el que comparto piso. El pobre se muere por mis huesos, así que he decidido hacerle el favor de pasar el día con él.

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien –o mejor dicho, Roxas– le había tirado una revista a la cara.

—Eres un idiota.

Axel soltó una carcajada y siguió burlándose.

—¡Cuidado, no vayas a matar a nadie con esto! —exclamó, echándole un vistazo a la portada. Era un catálogo de juguetes de Navidad—. ¿En serio? ¿Juguetes, Roxas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¡Madre mía, Axel! ¡Déjame en paz ya! —replicó el otro, quitándole la revista de las manos y volviendo a pegarle con ella. Aun así tampoco se podía tomar demasiado en serio al chico teniendo en cuenta que él también estaba sonriendo. Aunque en ningún momento llegó a dejar de mirar hacia adelante, volvió a tirársela, esta vez sobre el regazo—. Además ¿quién dice que yo no haya hecho ya planes?

—¿Has hecho planes? —preguntó Axel incrédulo. Ahora el asombrado era él.

—Pues sí —replicó con sorna. Rodó los ojos—. Con un idiota de pelo rojo que me acosa. Aunque no te preocupes, intentaré darle esquinazo en cuanto no se dé cuenta.

—Oh, con que sí, ¿eh? —Se acomodó bien en el asiento y apoyó el brazo sobre la ventanilla cerrada—. No tienes porqué ser tan cruel. Deja al chico que se ilusione al menos. Seguro que te lo agradece.

—Mmm… —Roxas fingió pensárselo durante un rato. Mantuvo una expresión tan seria que Axel realmente creyó que se lo estaba planteando de verdad. De pronto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Darle una oportunidad? Puede que me lo piense.

Axel odiaba cuando le hacía eso. Mirarle y sonreírle. Aunque fuese de esa forma. No, más cuando era de esa forma. Tenía un efecto devastador que le derretía el cerebro y lo dejaba temporalmente inoperativo, cosa que muy a su pesar le evitaba el poder responderle con alguna frase ingeniosa que terminase sacándolo de quicio. Era un tramposo. Seguro que lo hacía a propósito.

A falta de respuesta, Roxas supo que pudo dar por finalizada la broma, por lo que continuó conduciendo en completo silencio. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, lugar donde se amontonaban las tiendas, la gente y las luces de Navidad. Y sobre todo, donde se encontraba el centro comercial. No podía haber un sitio más festivo que ese, algo perfecto para los planes de Axel.

Tras un buen rato de vueltas por la zona lograron dar con una familia cargada de bolsas a punto de tomar el coche e irse, cosa que aprovecharon al instante, tomando su lugar en cuanto abandonaron el aparcamiento. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el momento en el que detuvo el coche y salieron a fuera que Axel no cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban precisamente en el lugar en el que habían decidido ir.

—Un momento. Esto no es el centro comercial…

Roxas sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues no. Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?

—No quieras saberlo… —Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una calle igualmente decorada, pero definitivamente no era la zona donde el centro comercial. Se detuvo un momento a mirar hasta dar con él a lo lejos. Al verlo empezó a caminar en su dirección, sin embargo Roxas no pareció estar de acuerdo con esto, pues él si bien lo hizo también, fue en dirección contraria.

—¿Vamos o qué? —preguntó éste, sin detenerse. Al caer en la cuenta de esto el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente con una ceja alzada. Roxas suspiró y respondió—. Te dije que no quería ir al centro comercial. Mi idea era de lejos mucho mejor, pero ya que no pudimos ir a las afueras… —Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, guardándose las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y mirándolo de pasada, a esperas de que lo siguiera—. Y por cierto, tampoco me apetece ir ahora a por el árbol.

Axel esperó, atónito.

No lo entendía. ¿Acaso Roxas tenía pensado cargarse por completo absolutamente todos sus planes? ¿Pero qué pasaba con este chico? ¡No podía ser que se hubiese molestado en quedarse para que ahora el rubio fuese quien decidiese absolutamente todo lo que tenían que hacer! Finalmente logró reaccionar, corriendo hacia él.

—Ey, ey, ey. Un momento. ¿Nada de árbol? ¿Y qué hay de lo que habíamos quedado? —preguntó, llegando rápidamente a su altura.

—Yo no he dicho que no vayamos a por un árbol. He dicho que no quiero ir ahora mismo. Es Navidad. Apenas tengo días libres. ¿Te crees que me apetece pasarlo encerrado en un centro comercial lleno de gente y con colas larguísimas? —Rodó los ojos—. No, gracias.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Menudo Grinch estás hecho…

Roxas se volvió hacia él con esa expresión tan conocida por Axel que indicaba que a continuación iba a soltarle alguna cosa de persona sabionda para dejarlo como un idiota. Cosa habitual en él, a decir verdad.

—Dime Axel. Sabías que la Navidad no son solo los regalos, ¿verdad? —El aludido no se dignó ni a mirarlo. Siguió caminando a su lado como si nada.

—No pienso responderte a eso, porque sé que me replicarás con alguna otra cosa más de niño repelente. —Roxas soltó un bufido ante esto, pero no dijo nada—. Muy bien entonces. ¿Dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó, intentando encontrar a su alrededor algo que le ayudase a hacerse una idea de lo que el otro quería.

—A ningún sitio en concreto… —El chico se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes… Pasear. Nada más que eso.

Axel le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

—Pasear, ¿eh?

Roxas se la devolvió, esta vez con un repentino y ligero remordimiento reflejado en ella.

—Bueno, sí. Pero si no te apetece…

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí. —Negó rápidamente con la cabeza para despejarse—. Al infierno el centro comercial. ¡Me apetece pasear! —concluyó con una gran sonrisa. El rubio lo miró de forma divertida. Y sin decir nada se puso de nuevo en marcha, a lo que Axel lo siguió al instante.

No era esa exactamente la forma de pasar el día que tenía pensada en un buen principio, pero le valía. Basta decir que en su cabeza iba a ser él quien tomase la iniciativa y propusiese lugares, no Roxas. En el centro comercial precisamente habían abierto una pista de patinaje que él creía que le habría gustado. Porque en el fondo… ¿qué hay más de parejas que ir a patinar juntos en Navidad? Sin embargo, después de lo dicho por el rubio, y teniendo ahora en cuenta lo poco que le gustaban los lugares plagados de gente, le parecía incluso un acierto por parte del otro el haberlo evitado. No se podía imaginar un escenario peor que el de insistir en llevar a Roxas a un lugar que al final resultase odiar. Habría sido simplemente increíble… …mente estúpido.

Siguieron caminando durante un buen rato, viendo escaparates y disfrutando del ambiente. Ese año no había llegado a nevar, sin embargo eso no significaba que no se pudiese pasarlo igual de bien. Eso sí: hacía frío. Y bastante, a decir verdad. Qué demonios. Hacía un frío para morirse.

—¿Te apetece un helado?

—¿Tú eres tonto?

Axel sonrió, llevándose una mano a la nuca en señal de disculpa.

—Está bien. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate caliente?

Roxas rodó los ojos.

—¡Al fin! Ya era hora que lo propusieses. Mira que te ha llevado tiempo… —El otro se detuvo y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Disculpa? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Perdona, pero si te apetecía pararte a tomar algo no entiendo por qué has tenido a esperar a que yo lo diga. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dependiente? —Rió entre dientes—. ¿Quieres que te dé la mano para que no te pierdas?

—No, gracias —respondió el otro con sorna, alejándose de él—. Y que sepas que si he esperado a que me digas algo ha sido para que no te sientas mal. Cómo soy yo quien está decidiendo todo… —concluyó, haciendo un gesto se resignación con ambas manos. Se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a Axel a esperas de su reacción. Al otro no le costó mucho darse cuenta que de hecho se estaba burlando de él.

—Vaya, mira qué amable. —Sonrió entre dientes en lo que se acercaba a él lentamente—. ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo creo que sí que necesitas que cuiden de ti. Ven aquí y dame la mano, anda. —No se molestó siquiera a esperar su permiso, pues en apenas unos segundos ya la había atrapado con la suya. El rubio intentó zafarse, sin embargo al ver que eso no iba a ser posible, se volvió a mirarlo fijamente, a espera de una explicación. Axel no se echó atrás en esto—. ¿Qué? He oído de buena mano que tienes un acosador pelirrojo detrás de ti. Solo quiero tomar precauciones para asegurar que no se te lleve.

Roxas suspiró, no logrando impedir que una sonrisa se le escapase.

—Eres increíble…

—Lo sé.

Intentó tirar de nuevo de él en un segundo intento por soltarse. Sin éxito.

—¡No iba en serio!

—Más quisieras. Me adoras. Acéptalo —concluyó, retomando de nuevo la marcha, esta vez tirando de él para que le siguiera el caso, ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche.

—Creído… Preferiría adorar a una piedra. —Puede que no fuese más que pura imaginación del pelirrojo, pero en ese momento a éste le pareció captar un ligero matiz rojizo en las mejillas del rubio.

—¿Sigues queriendo esa taza o prefieres ir directamente a comer? —Roxas no tardó demasiado en resignarse. El mayor podía ser realmente terco cuando le interesaba, y en cualquier caso tampoco parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

Suspiró. Al menos el ejercicio le había ayudado a entrar en calor.

—Vamos a comer.

No tardaron demasiado en dar con un local acogedor en el que resguardarse del frío. Lo malo, –y a lo que no estuvo del todo de acuerdo Axel en un principio – es que se éste se tratase de un restaurante de comida rápida. Le gustaba sí, pero no era esa la idea de "un restaurante que le gustase a Roxas" que tenía en mente para hoy. ¿Cuántas cosas no habían ido como él tenía pensado ya? Aparentemente al rubio no le importaba, pero tenía la sensación de que si estaban ahí no era más que por la afición de Axel a la comida no-sana. Por otro lado, si bien decidieron seguir por la ciudad unas horas más, en ningún momento se llegó a proponer de nuevo la visita al centro comercial.

Volvieron de nuevo al coche en cuanto vieron que no había nada más que hacer en la ciudad por el momento, acordando que con ese tiempo lo más sensato sería volver a casa y pasar allí lo que quedaba de día. Por supuesto a Axel esto le venía perfecto para su plan. Ahora en serio, no solo esa iba a ser probablemente la primera vez que iban a estar realmente a solas en casa, sino que además iban a ser las primeras navidades a solas. ¿Qué tocaba ahora? Preparar galletas y divertirse un rato, decorar la casa y adornar el…

—¡Maldita sea, el árbol!

Roxas casi pega un frenazo al oír el grito de Axel, sin embargo supo mantener la compostura como para evitar causar un accidente. Mantuvo las manos firmes sobre el volante, y tras asegurar que todo iba como debía, se volvió de reojo a mirar al mayor, quien ahora parecía castigarse mentalmente por haber olvidado algo tan obvio.

—Si quieres podemos volver… —propuso, dudoso. Por supuesto, pensando en ello ahora sabía la culpa era suya; al fin y al cabo era él, y no Axel, quien había decidido desde un primer momento dejar la compra para el último momento. Él lo sabía, y estaba preparado para asumir la culpa.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No… No, ya casi hemos llegado. Supongo que no pasará nada por aplazarlo un día —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

Roxas se mordió el labio inferior, todavía no del todo convencido.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y qué hay de eso de "sin árbol no hay Navidad"? —Suspiró al recordarlo—. De verdad que no me importa…

—¿Y volver de nuevo a un lugar lleno de gente y de colas larguísimas? —Sonrió—. Vamos, Roxas. Tú no quieres eso. Ya volveremos mañana. A una hora en la que no haya demasiada gente. —El otro frunció el ceño, sin embargo terminó por asentir.

—Está bien…

Una vez hubo tranquilizado al rubio, Axel volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, reconociendo fácilmente su barrio tras ella, señal que indicaba que estarían a apenas unos segundos de llegar a casa. Reprimió un suspiro. Nada iba bien. Con esto último ahora siquiera podrían decorar la casa. ¿En qué Navidad se estaba convirtiendo esa, en la que absolutamente todo lo que pensaba salía de alguna forma mal? Iban a pasar el veinticuatro de diciembre sin árbol. No podía dar con una imagen peor.

Aparcaron y salieron del coche en silencio. Pese a todo, era evidente que Roxas seguía sintiéndose en parte culpable, aun así Axel no sabía qué más decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque supongo que siempre le quedaba la carta del cambio de tema.

—¿Qué hay de unas galletas navideñas? —propuso de pronto, quitándole las llaves del coche de la mano antes de que llegase a guardárselas de nuevo para él. El rubio lo miró con sorpresa. Había olvidado por completo la propuesta de Sora.

—Supongo que estaría bien.

—¡Pues vamos! —exclamó, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de casa. Era deprimente lo vacía que parecía en comparación con el lugar del que venían. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar este pensamiento de lado y se dirigió a la cocina—. ¿Qué compraste con Sora?

—Pues no sé. Chocolate, harina, levadura… —Roxas apareció por el umbral de la puerta en el momento en el que Axel se asomaba en las estanterías en busca del material necesario. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y observó con tranquilidad cómo el mayor iba sacando todo lo necesario—. Axel, ¿has hecho galletas alguna vez?

El otro se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Nunca. —Se encogió de hombros, dejando un bol enorme sobre la mesa—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Bueno, pues ya nos apañaremos.

Roxas soltó un bufido en lo que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

—Por supuesto. Pero dudo que podamos llegar muy lejos sin receta, lumbrera —dijo, empezando a buscar por internet alguna página adecuada para la situación. Quizá algo parecido a "cocina para novatos" o "las recetas de la yaya". Cualquiera les valdría. Por su parte, Axel se asomó por encima de su hombro, apoyando ambos codos sobre el respaldo de la silla y acercándose en un intento por ver mejor.

Roxas sintió un escalofrío el notar el aliento del mayor tan cerca de él, sin embargo intentó dejarlo estar y concentrarse en la búsqueda. Por su parte, Axel sencillamente se limitó a aprovecharse de las confianzas que se estaba tomando con absoluta alegría, aun a sabiendas de lo nervioso que tendía a ponerse el rubio en las situaciones en las que se le acercaba tanto.

—M-muy bien… A ver, aquí hay una que parece fácil… —murmuró, señalando una de ellas. Axel acercó el móvil, tomándolo entre sus manos, y empezó a leer mentalmente.

—Sí, esta servirá… —concluyó, soltándolo y empezando a organizar los objetos sobre la mesa, descartando todos aquellos que sabía que no iban a utilizar. Lejos de querer ayudar, Roxas lo miró detenidamente con curiosidad, intentando entender algo que parecía no ser evidente a simple vista. Axel notó esto y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué? —preguntó, sin detenerse en su tarea. El rubio no siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que él mismo le había dicho horas atrás.

—¿Desde cuándo te hace tanta ilusión la Navidad? O bueno… —Se lo pensó mejor—.Cualquier cosa.

Axel le pasó el paquete de harina con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerme ilusión? Tú estás aquí conmigo. —Roxas sintió un rubor arrastrarse hasta sus mejillas al oír esto. Era obvio que él no tenía tanta práctica como el pelirrojo en esconder sus emociones, y menos aun cuando era pillado de esa manera. Sin embargo, hizo como si nada de esto ocurriese y siguió hablando con absoluta normalidad:

—Imbécil.

Y siguieron cocinando. O lo que ellos decidieron llamar cocinar, en cualquier caso.

No importaba cómo hubiesen ido las cosas hasta ahora. Para Axel, que al fin veía cómo al fin algo funcionaba como debía funcionar, todo era perfecto. Roxas se animó rápidamente en cuanto vio la cara de asco del pelirrojo en cuanto sus manos empezaron a quedar pegajosas con la masa, y fue de ahí en adelante que empezó a colaborar de manera más activa.

¿Nada de decorar el árbol? ¿Qué más daba? Era Navidad, estaban solos y pasándoselo genial. Además, en general se podía decir que habían pasado un buen día. Todo esto le era más que suficiente para hacerlo. Definitivamente.

Esa misma tarde lo haría. Estaba completamente convencido, así que… ¿Qué iba a impedírselo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó llamando al timbre.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad en cuanto escucharon la llamada. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nadie que pudiese visitarlos en esas fechas, y menos aún ese día en concreto, cuando se suponía que uno debía estar reunido con la familia, en su casa, resguardado del frío y haciendo galletas de Navidad.

—¿Quizá sea alguien que se ha perdido? —probó Roxas al azar, mirando a Axel indeciso.

—Voy yo —dijo el pelirrojo, quitándose como pudo los restos de masa de las manos con un trapo y saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

No podía creérselo. ¿Quién? ¿QUIÉN? ¿Quién podría ser?

¿Quién podía ser el bastardo, –no, ¡el impresentable!– que osaba a presentarse a su puerta ese preciso día? No necesitaba más compañía que la de Roxas. Ni la necesitaba ni estaba dispuesto a asumirla. No le importaba en absoluto quien fuese –Sora, Demyx, el imbécil del vecino o el mismísimo Santa Claus–, que como que se llamaba Axel no iba a permitir que cruzasen su puerta hasta pasada la Navidad.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Axel lanzó el trapo con el que había estado limpiándose a un rincón con rabia.

—¡¿Quién demonios es?! —exclamó, en lo que abría la puerta, tirando del pomo hacia dentro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cuatro palabras mal dichas, y su invitado no vería otra opción que dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Eso sería suficiente. No había nada más allá de eso.

Y fue por este mismo motivo por el que no se lo vio venir. En absoluto.

—¿Pero qué te has creído, niño? ¡Otra palabra como esa y te lavo la lengua con jabón! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a tu abuela?!

Solo pudo pensar una cosa…

« _Que alguien me mate»._

* * *

Roxas escuchó con asombro los gritos provenientes de la entrada, e inmediatamente dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para correr a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar se encontró a lo que él creyó que era un Axel en estado de shock acompañado, con la puerta todavía abierta, con su recién llegado. Sin embargo, el recién llegado de hecho no era un recién llegado, sino una recién llegada. Una mujer mayor, de unos ochenta años y de pelo blanco recogido en un moño tras la nuca, vestida con un vestido de flores y apoyada sobre un bastón de madera.

En definitiva, era la típica imagen de la señora de pueblo.

—Axel, ¿quién…?

—Abuela, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? ¡Pues venir a celebrar la Navidad con mi nieto! ¡¿Qué iba a ser sino?!

—¡Ya pero…! —Axel se llevó ambas manos a la cara y soltó un suspiro amortiguado. No podía creerse que esto estuviese sucediéndole a él.

—Nada de peros. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar dos días antes para decir que este año no vas a venir? ¡Qué diría tu abuelo si siguiera vivo!

—Pues que tiene un nieto desagradecido y con ganas de marcha. Probablemente. Hola, ¿qué tal?

A Axel se le calló el alma a los pies al escuchar esa voz.

—No puede ser…

Tras la abuela, y cargado de un abeto de plástico enorme sobre su hombro, un hombre pelirrojo le sonreía de la forma más alegre y malvada que una persona podía tener en el mundo entero.

—…¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Reno?

—¡Esa lengua! —lo cortó la abuela, señalándolo directamente con la empuñadura del bastón—. Que no vuelva yo a escuchar ningún tipo de maldición salir por esa boca tuya. ¡Malhablado!

Axel abrió la boca en busca de alguna excusa, sin embargo su hermano se le adelantó. Dejando el abeto todavía sin adornar junto a la puerta, pasó junto a la mujer y se adentró en la casa, dirigiéndose para horror de Axel directamente al atónito rubio que observaba la escena a apenas unos metros de ellos.

—¡Y tú debes de ser Roxas, el adorable novio de mi hermano! ¿Cómo te va?

Éste parpadeó atónito, notando sus mejillas arder.

—¿N-novio…? —Axel perfectamente podría haber muerto en ese mismo instante si no hubiese estado tan ocupado por cargarse a su hermano ante la magnitud de su estupidez. En solo dos pasos ya se había plantado entre él y el rubio. Señaló la puerta con el dedo y una expresión de verdadero enfado.

—¡Reno, cállate y sal de mi casa! ¡AHORA!

Claro, que eso no iba a ser posible…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya estáis discutiendo? —La voz de una mujer llegó a ellos por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho el otro chico, sin embargo tardó en aparecer por la puerta—. Reno, ¿qué te he dicho de no molestar a tu hermano?

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —Se volvió hacia Axel son una sonrisa socarrona que nada lo sentía—. Lo siento, Axel. Culpa mía. ¿Qué hay de comer? —Y dicho esto sin esperar respuesta –y tras guiñarle un ojo al rubio que casi se gana una paliza–, se dirigió a la cocina sin permiso alguno de nadie.

Sin embargo Axel ya no lo miraba a él. Se había vuelto hacia la pelirroja recién llegada, cargada con tres o cuatro bolsas y un par de maletas como si nada. Su madre. La observó con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Ella era la más cuerda de los tres recién llegados, y con quien Axel creía que sería más fácil mantener una conversación que le ayudase a entender de una vez por toda qué demonios hacían ellos allí. Entre tanto, vio no sin cierto asombro cómo su abuela cruzaba el comedor y se tomaba la libertad de sentarse en el sillón, dejando a un lado el pequeño neceser que traía con ella junto con el bastón.

Su madre llamó su atención con un chasquido de dedos. Axel se volvió de nuevo a ella.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero dijiste que este año no ibas a venir. ¿Y cómo íbamos a pasar la Navidad sin ti?

—Sí, bueno, pero…

Intentó pensar. Oh, ¡y tanto que lo intentó! Pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada que decir a eso. Una cosa era su hermano, alguien al que fácilmente podía echar de su casa de una patada y sentirse genial por ello. ¿Pero su madre? Eso no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado, de intentarlo con la abuela probablemente se llevaría un bastonazo, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—No te preocupes, he traído todo lo necesario para preparar la comida de mañana —afirmó, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro, alzando con la otra mano una de las bolsas que se había traído con ella.

— _¡Yo me he traído el árbol de mi casa!_ —comentó la voz de la abuela desde el salón. La pelirroja asintió, señalando el abeto de plástico con un gesto de cabeza.

—Sí, tu abuela ha decidido traérselo también. Axel, hazme el favor y mételo para adentro.

¿Qué decir? Es decir, ¿acaso tenía alguna opción? ¿Le había preguntado alguien si de verdad no le importaba que fuesen a quedarse en su casa ese día? Porque si se hubiesen molestado en hacerlo les habría dejado bastante claro que su presencia allí en ese preciso momento no era del todo bienvenida. Claro, que ¿cómo decirles esto?

—¡Axel!

—Ya voy…

Pues de ninguna forma, porque se iban a quedar igualmente.

Con resignación y mucho cuidado de no chocarse contra nada, dejó el árbol en el salón ante la vista de la abuela, quien asintió conforme en cuanto al lugar escogido. Tras esto, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Roxas?

—¿El chico rubio? En la cocina —respondió su madre en lo que iba instalando sus cosas, dejando junto al sofá las maletas y quitándose finalmente el abrigo—. Creo que ha ido a ver qué hace tu hermano.

No le faltó oír una palabra más para que Axel decidiera arrancar a correr en dirección allí. Dejar a Reno solo con Roxas era prácticamente como servirle a un lobo un cordero en bandeja de plata. Todavía no había llegado a entrar cuando escuchó las voces de su interior. Era su hermano quien hablaba.

—Y dime, Roxas. ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a mi hermano?

—Pues hace unos años ya… ¿Nunca te ha hablado de mí?

—Oh, y tanto que sí. Tendrías que oírlo…

—¡RENO! —No tenía ni idea de lo que el mayor podría haberle estado diciendo a Roxas a sus espaldas, pero quiso pensar que había llegado en el momento adecuado. Ambos lo miraron atónitos, aunque fue su hermano el primero en responder.

—Anda, Axel. Precisamente de ti estábamos hablando… —comentó, con una sonrisa relajada que nada bueno podía significar. Se temió lo peor, sí, pero no por ello se echó atrás.

—¡Ni una palabra más, Reno! ¡Y aléjate de Roxas! —Lo señaló amenazante—. Es la última vez que te lo repito. —Reno rodó los ojos.

—Axel, ahora en serio. ¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco? —Se volvió hacia el rubio, quien parecía más incómodo por momentos—. Ignora a mi hermano, Roxas. Yo no muerdo —Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma que Axel no le gustó en absoluto—. A no ser que me lo pidas, claro .

—¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Fuera ahora mismo de la cocina si no quieres terminar muy, MUY mal, Reno!

—¡Esos humos, hermanito!

Axel tomó una sartén en señal de amenaza.

Reno tampoco era tonto, claro. En cuanto vio cómo el nivel de enfado de su querido hermano subía hasta niveles desorbitados, tuvo la decencia de desaparecer de la estancia.

Una vez fuera, la tranquilidad volvió de nuevo al lugar. Axel se volvió a mirar de nuevo al rubio. Se sentía frustrado, por decir poco.

—Lo siento mucho, en serio. No tenía ni idea de que iban a venir. Ni siquiera me avisaron…

Roxas se encogió de hombros. No quería aceptar que estaba casi tan sorprendido con la recién visita como el mismo pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, Axel. Sorpresa o no, es Navidad. —Se encogió de hombros, tomando entre las manos el bol abandonado de masa de galletas en busca de algo con lo que distraerse—. Es normal que quieran pasarla contigo.

—Ya, pero… —Suspiró—. Se supone que íbamos a…

Roxas lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿A…? —Axel negó con la cabeza.

—N-nada, olvídalo…

—¿Chicos, estáis aquí? —De pronto la madre de Axel apareció por la puerta con un par de bolsas cargadas de comida—. Oh, tú eres Roxas, ¿verdad? —Sonrió alegremente, dejándolo todo sobre la mesa—. ¡Axel me ha hablado un montón sobre ti!

Le lanzó una mirada de absoluta curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

—Mamá, en cuanto a vuestra visita… —murmuró, cambiando de tema lo más rápido que pudo—. No creo que haya sitio para todos. Puedo aceptar quizá –solo si es de verdad necesario– que tú y la abuela os quedéis. Pero definitivamente Reno no cabe aquí. Va a tener que buscarse un hotel. O mejor, volverse a su casa —concluyó, mirando a la mujer con toda la convicción que logró reunir. Ésta siquiera se inmutó ante esto, empezando a sacar una a una todas las cosas que contenían las bolsas.

—No seas tonto, ya haremos sitio para todos.

Roxas asintió conforme.

—Axel tenemos tres camas y un sofá. No creo que haya problema.

—¿Lo ves? —La mujer sonrió—. Tu abuela puede dormir en tu cama, y yo en una de las otras. Y supongo que tú y Reno podéis compartir el sofá.

Hizo una mueca ante esto. De eso nada. Preferiría hacerlo con Jack el Destripador antes que compartir la cama con su hermano. De esta forma, buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar esto sin parecer tan fatalista delante de Roxas.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no has visto ese sofá? ¡No cabemos los dos juntos ni de cerca!

La mujer rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, pues Reno en la cama de Roxas. A ti no te importa, ¿no, cariño? —El otro la miró con sorpresa. Ahí lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Eh… No, supongo que …

—¿Ves? —lo cortó, con una gran sonrisa que dejaba entrever que no permitía un "no" por respuesta. Axel se horrorizó ante el simple hecho de imaginarse a su hermano durmiendo en la cama de Roxas. Sin embargo esta imagen quedó borrada automáticamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que ello significaba. Sin embargo, su madre no se cortó un pelo en decirlo en voz alta—. Roxas y tú podréis dormir en el sofá. Con su tamaño seguro que cabéis.

—¡Mamá! —Genial. Ahora lo único que le faltaba es que el chico se le ofendiera. Y pese a todo ésta siguiera se molestó en escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pues su mirada se dirigió al instante al bol de masa y los moldes que había sobre la encimera.

—¿Estabais haciendo galletas? —preguntó, con la sorpresa marcada en su voz—. Vaya, eso le encantará a la abuela. —Se volvió hacia la puerta—. ¡Abuela, Axel y Roxas están haciendo galletas!

— _¡Ya lo hago yo!_ —respondió la aludida desde el salón, a voz de grito. Axel sintió con esto último cómo empezaba a perder de verdad el control de la situación. Por completo. Buscó la mirada de Roxas en busca de ayuda, sin embargo éste parecía tan confuso como él mismo. Se volvió hacia su madre de nuevo.

—Mamá, no hace falta que hagáis nada. Nosotros ya–

—Venga, fuera de la cocina —lo cortó ésta—. Los dos. ¿Por qué no vais a dejar nuestras maletas en la planta de arriba? Sí, eso haréis. —Asintió para sí misma, empezando a ahuyentarlos con las manos—. ¡Vamos, vamos, rápido!

Y lanzando una última mirada de resignación a lo que iba a ser su tarde de galletas, dejaron atrás la cocina, cruzándose con una repentinamente muy animada abuela por el camino.

* * *

—De verdad, de verdad, de verdad —repitió— que lo siento, Roxas. —Soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido…

Se encontraban en ese momento en la habitación de Roxas. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían terminado de dejar las maletas y el resto de equipaje en la planta superior. Ahora lo único que les apetecía a ambos era descansar y alejarse de todo el ruido que había empezado a reinar en la casa desde la llegada de sus invitados sorpresa.

Fue Axel quien cerró la puerta tras él. Con esto, se apoyó contra ella y se cruzó de brazos.

Roxas posó su mano sobre su brazo en un gesto tranquilizante.

—Axel, déjalo ya. No es para tanto, en serio —dijo, con suavidad. Éste negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, pero dudo mucho que esta fuese tu idea de una Navidad tranquila, ¿o sí? —El otro soltó un bufido.

—Pero eso no significa que no vaya a estar bien. Además, no tienes porqué quejarte. Tu familia es muy agradable —concluyó, antes de dejarlo atrás y sentarse en la cama con gesto cansado.

El pelirrojo lo imitó, acercándose hacia él y tomando asiento a su lado, momento exacto en el que él se estiró sobre el colchón con un suspiro y cerró los ojos. No importaba lo que dijera. La llegada lo había trastornado tanto como a él.

Axel lo observó sin decir nada. Momentos como este eran por lo que había preparado todo esto. Roxas y el solos, sin nadie alrededor para entrometerse. Por un momento incluso se permitió imaginarse que en toda la casa no había nadie más que ellos. Y fue así como de pronto a su cabeza llegó como por arte de magia la absurda idea de hacerlo allí mismo.

Declararse ya. A lo loco.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a tener a solas fuera de este momento?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta sola idea…

« _No, no, no. Aún no es el momento adecuado. ¡Ni siquiera estoy listo todavía!_ »

Y de pronto los ojos del rubio se abrieron, clavándose en los suyos con una decisión que pocas veces había visto antes en él.

—Axel, quiero decirte algo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sin saber qué decir. Roxas volvió a incorporarse de nuevo, quedando esta vez a la altura del otro.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

Apartó la mirada de él por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio, probablemente buscando las palabras adecuadas con las que empezar lo que sea que tuviese que decir. Sin embargo, no logró llegar a soltar palabra alguna. Axel no podía creérselo.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Suspiró con cansancio, y Roxas se apartó de él rápidamente. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al recién llegado.

—Vete al infierno, Reno —replicó el pelirrojo, lanzándole por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde una mirada asesina a la que el otro ni se inmutó. De nuevo.

—Vengo a dejar mis cosas por aquí. Y por cierto, la abuela parece un poco indignada por la falta de decoración de esta casa. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo, si puede saberse, eh? —preguntó, con aparente interés, intentando darle a la pregunta un significado oculto que solo una mente oscura podría entender. Axel frunció el ceño en señal de entendimiento y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Además, antes muerto a dejarte dormir aquí. —Zarandeó la mano en dirección a la puerta—. Búscate otra habitación.

El otro lo ignoró por completo.

—Roxas, ¿puedo dormir en tu habitación? Podemos compartir cama, si quieres.

—Roxas, ignóralo —respondió rápidamente, mirando ahora al aludido—. No puedes dejar que duerma aquí. Deja que sea otro quien lo haga. Mi abuela o mi madre.

El rubio los miró a ambos. No tenía nada en contra de Reno, sin embargo si había algo que tenía claro era que no quería ponerse en contra de Axel.

—Reno, ¿por qué no vas a dormir a la habitación de Sora? —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Seguro que te gustará más que esta.

El otro rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—Está bien. El jefe manda. Nos vemos luego entonces —concluyó, cargándose bien sobre el hombro su maleta y dando media vuelta. Antes de irse se volvió hacia ellos una última vez, mirándolos por encima de su hombro—. Comportaos, ¿eh? Que estoy aquí al lado. —Guiñó un ojo—. No hagáis demasiado ruido.

Axel le lanzó un cojín que fácilmente esquivó con una gran carcajada. Y después, desapareció.

—Tu hermano es un poco… raro —sentenció Roxas. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a tomar un color ligero rojizo, señal que indicaba que había entendido a la perfección el comentario de Reno. El pelirrojo gruñó.

—No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto…

* * *

Al final decoraron el árbol, sí. Pero nada de solos. El ambiente romántico que Axel esperaba lograr no había podido aparecer en ningún momento, pues tras la conversación en la habitación no hubo ninguna otra situación, como él mismo había predicho, en la que estuviesen solos. Lo único que sabía es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pues lo más probable es que ellos no se fueran por lo menos hasta la tarde del día siguiente, momento en el que Sora volvería de nuevo para pasar el resto del tiempo con ellos. Todo parecía haberse desmoronado en cuestión de minutos

En ese momento se encontraban todos a excepción de su madre en el salón. Apenas les había llevado un rato terminar de decorarlo todo, lo que no tenía demasiado mérito teniendo en cuanta cuantos eran; y ahora, a modo de descanso, Reno había propuesto la brillante idea de sacar la consola –¡SU consola!– y ponerse a jugar con Roxas al Tekken 6. Una situación completamente inverosímil de la que no quería ser partícipe en ese mismo momento. Porque vamos, que entre la abuela comentando la partida, Reno tan cerca de Roxas, y Roxas tan absolutamente ajeno a su presencia, lo único que le apetecía en ese mismo momento era dejar la mente en blanco y desaparecer de ahí. Sin embargo, su madre no pareció querer permitírselo cuando apareció por la puerta del salón.

—Axel, ve a poner la mesa, que la cena ya está. —Éste frunció el ceño.

—¿No puede hacerlo Reno? —preguntó, rencoroso, mirando al aludido como si solo con eso pudiese hacerlo desaparecer de la sala. O de la casa.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—Te lo he pedido a ti, ¿no? —replicó—. Venga, y rapidito. Que no quiero que se enfríe —concluyó, volviendo de nuevo a la cocina con paso apresurado.

Con un suspiro, Axel se levantó y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección, dejando atrás al grupo, el cual probablemente siquiera fue consciente de su marcha.

* * *

—Axel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—La harás aunque te diga que no.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía claro que la presencia de su familia allí era para él en ese momento poco más que un estorbo. Sin embargo jamás podría decir que no a la comida de su madre. Pensando en ello, nunca antes la cocina de esa casa había olido tan bien.

La mujer empezó a pasarle algunos platos y cubiertos en lo que seguía hablando.

—Ese es el chico que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Axel la miró atónito. Este comentario lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Nunca en la vida había llegado a comentarle nada de Roxas, más allá de su relación de amigos y compañeros de piso. ¿Acaso se había pasado hablando de él? ¿De verdad se había convertido en alguien tan evidente?

—Si te lo digo, espero que no salga de aquí.

La mujer lo miró con falsa indignación justo antes de volver a la comida.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por tu hermano? —Rodó los ojos y lo miró de reojo, instándolo a continuar.

Axel suspiró. No tenía ninguna intención de mentirle a su madre.

—Sí, es él. Y para serte sincero pensaba declararme hoy mismo, si no hubieseis aparecido.

La mujer asintió alegremente. No había ni rastro de culpabilidad en su voz.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ocasiones no te van a faltar. Además, es obvio que el chico siente algo por ti.

Axel se volvió hacia ella de forma tan brusca que sintió su propio cuello crujir. No le dio la más mínima importancia.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La otra sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Y vete ya a poner la mesa. Ahora voy yo.

—No, espera…

De un golpe, dejó la cuchara de madera que había estado usando hasta ahora sobre la encimera, cortando al instante las palabras del pelirrojo.

—¿Esperas que lo repita?

El chico dudó, mirándola detenidamente. Quería saber qué había sido eso, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que era absurdo replicar.

—… … …No. —Su madre asintió.

—Eso creía yo. Venga, fuera.

Cuando volvió de nuevo al salón cargado con los platos Axel pudo comprobar, no sin cierto asombro, cómo las tres personas restantes seguían exactamente como los habían dejado.

—¡Pero remátalo, hombre! ¡Que ya lo tienes acorralado!

—Abuela, deja que juegue como quiera. No te metas, anda —la acusó Reno, sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos de la pantalla.

La mujer masculló algo entre dientes antes de volver de nuevo a su papel de observador pasivo.

El olor de la comida inundó rápidamente la sala en cuanto la pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia, dejando la gran olla en el centro.

—Todos a comer, venga. Dejad eso un rato y a la mesa.

* * *

Axel observó el reloj de pared con decepción. Se no haber habido nadie más que él y Roxas, en ese mismo momento probablemente ambos se encontrarían sentados en el sofá. Axel le habría dado su regalo por adelantado solo para ver su cara, y muy probablemente tras esto habría terminado por declararse.

Reno le pateó por debajo de la mesa para devolverlo a la realidad.

Asco de vida.

La abuela se dedicaba ahora a preguntarle a Roxas acerca de su vida, nada que de hecho Axel no conociese ya a la perfección, sin embargo decidió mantenerse atento a la conversación, no fuese a ser que a alguno de sus invitados se le ocurriese hacer algún comentario inoportuno sobre su persona.

Como Reno, por ejemplo.

—¿Y qué, Roxas? ¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó, con genuino interés que a Axel no le gustó un pelo. Aun así lo miró atentamente. Sabía que la respuesta era no, pero eso no significaba que no le interesase ver su reacción. Con esto, no pasó por alto la mirada fugaz que le lanzó antes de responder. Tras esto, clavó la vista en su plato.

—No. Para nada.

Pero obviamente a Reno no le bastó con esta respuesta. Sonrió con malicia, mirando de reojo la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Nadie te ha pedido salir todavía?

Roxas parpadeó, incapaz de saber qué responder a esto. Por suerte para él la mujer salió en su ayuda con una pasmosa indiferencia que demostraba lo muy acostumbrada que estaba ya a ese tipo de escenas.

—Reno, cariño. —No le hizo falta ni mirarlo—. Come y calla, ¿quieres?

El aludido soltó un bufido, y para sorpresa de Roxas, no volvió a abrir la boca. Axel sonrió ante esto, y lo hizo aún más cuando vio cómo el mismo rubio lo hacía también. Se miraron con complicidad antes de seguir comiendo de nuevo.

Con esto fue más que suficiente como para poder continuar el resto de cena con absoluta tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de intervención más por parte de Reno que pudiese hacer sentir incómodo a nadie. La velada, por supuesto, concluyó con la llegada de las famosas galletas que al final ni Roxas ni Axel tuvieron la ocasión de terminar. No sabían si había sido gracias a ellos, pero lo que no se podía negar era que al final habían quedado deliciosas. Aun así la abuela sí que se molestó en aclarárselo.

—Vuestra masa daba asco —concluyó—. Tuve que rehacerla desde el principio.

Y siguieron comiendo como si nada. Ninguno de los dos tenía futuro como chef, de todas formas. Ahora al menos ya lo sabían.

Era la noche antes de Navidad, momento exacto en el que Axel había planeado llevar a cabo su estocada final, sin embargo la constante presencia de su familia en el salón donde iban a dormir le complicó bastante la situación. Se planteó hacerlo en cuanto se marcharan a sus respectivas habitaciones, lo cual podría traerle alguna posibilidad.

Y sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como él creía. De Reno lo entendía, pero ¿quién iba a imaginarse siquiera que la abuela fuese quedarse despierta con ellos hasta la una de la madrugada? En el mismo instante en el que terminaron de comer Axel dejó caer así, como si no tuviese importancia la idea de irse pronto a dormir –mañana es Navidad, hay que descansar bien, la abuela tendrá sueño–, sin embargo esto no logró lo esperado, pues fue la misma mujer quien propuso quedarse un rato despiertos jugando al parchís. El que ella se había traído consigo, claro. Ellos ni siquiera tenían uno.

Y así fue todo. Trece partidas después Roxas ya tenía la cara enterrada en sus brazos sobre la mesa junto a él, completamente dormido. Su madre se había retirado tras la octava partida, y ahora mismo solo quedaban él, Reno y su abuela despiertos.

—Te como una y sumo cincuenta —concluyó su hermano, tomando la ficha roja y avanzando a toda velocidad por el tablero.

—¿Qué vas a sumar tú cincuenta, fantasma? ¡Son veinte, de toda la vida! —replicó el pelirrojo, quitándole la susodicha ficha de las manos y colocándola donde debía. Éste le lanzó una mirada de completa indignación, y acercándose a él, le susurró:

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es que no quieres acabar de una vez esta dichosa partida?

Axel le respondió en el mismo tono.

—Pues claro que quiero, pero no por eso te voy a dejar hacer trampas.

—Necesitaré un bastón para caminar, ¡pero os oigo perfectamente! ¿Qué os habéis creído? —Exclamó la abuela, golpeando repetidamente la mesa con el dedo.

Los dos mascullaron una disculpa y volvieron a sus posiciones, volcándose de nuevo en la partida. Axel se volvió hacia Roxas en cuanto vio movimiento junto a él.

Éste se había despertado, probablemente a causa del grito de la mujer. Durante los primeros segundos su expresión no mostró más que confusión, y ya solo por ver su cara, Axel agradeció haberse quedado despierto hasta ahora. Por su parte, esto pareció devolver a la mujer a la realidad, quien volvió la vista hacia el reloj de pared con mirada atónita.

—Vaya, mira qué hora es ya. Parece que la partida se nos ha alargado un poco…

—¿"Un poco"? —Reno la miró, irónico. Sin embargo, la patada que Axel le propinó en la espinilla le impidió acabar la frase, por su propio bien.

Ella se levantó con algo de esfuerzo.

—Venga, ya está entonces. Todos a dormir. —Reno empezó a guardar todas las fichas con alegría. Mientras tanto, la mujer se volvió a mirar a los dos restantes. Roxas empezó a ser al fin consciente de lo que lo rodeaba—. Y en cuanto a vosotros, ya os he preparado el sofá para que estéis más cómodos.

—No hacía falta abuela. Con una manta nos habría bastado…

—Gracias de todas formas —dijo Roxas, con voz adormecida, lanzándole al pelirrojo un intento de mirada acusadora que en ningún momento logró tener el efecto que intentaba transmitir. El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, colocándose tras el rubio y tomándolo por los hombros con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso. Gracias, abuela. —E inmediatamente después, empezó a avanzar hacia su cama improvisada, conduciendo al chico con cuidado hasta hacerlo tomar asiento mientras los otros dos abandonaban la sala en silencio.

Tragó saliva. Ambos iban a compartir el mismo sofá, uno en cada lado, lo que los obligaría a ocupar en parte el espacio durante toda la noche. Este único pensamiento puso de los nervios a Axel, quien era muy consciente que esta iba a ser la primera vez que durmiese junto al rubio desde que lo conocía.

Roxas al menos estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para mirarlo con diversión.

—¿Nervioso?

—¡¿Qué?! —Eso no se lo esperaba—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. —Se rió entre dientes en lo que levantaba la manta y se hacía un hueco al otro lado del sofá—. Pareces nervioso.

Axel sonrió con una confianza que en ese mismo momento apenas sentía. Sabía bien cómo manejar esta situación.

—Para nada. Aunque tú sí que deberías —comentó, lanzándole una sonrisa cargada de intenciones. Roxas alzó una ceja. Seguía dormido, y su cerebro no era en ese momento tan rápido como a él le gustaría.

—¿Disculpa?

Axel se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vas a dormir conmigo por primera vez. No te culpo si te sientes un poco cohibido.

El otro soltó un bufido.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Creo que sabré controlarme.

—Ya —replicó con sorna—. Te recordaré eso cuando me asaltes por la noche.

El rubio le pegó una patada por debajo de las mantas.

—YO te lo recordaré a ti cuando TÚ me asaltes por la noche, pervertido —concluyó, intentando esconder una inevitable sonrisa. Axel soltó una carcajada.

—Ya, seguro que esperarás con ansias ese momento. —Otra patada.

—Cállate.

—¡Tú has empezado!

— _¡Y yo lo acabo!_ —exclamó de pronto la vez de la abuela desde lo alto del piso. Ambos reprimieron una carcajada antes de tumbarse finalmente en silencio.

Con un suspiro, finalmente Roxas susurró:

—Buenas noches, Axel.

El otro sonrió con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, Roxas.

Sintió al rubio reincorporarse a su lado. Menuda tontería. Como si de verdad fuese a poder dormir.

* * *

La primera imagen que vio al despertarse fue la horrenda cara de su hermano a centímetros de él. Esto, acompañado del vacío en el sofá junto a él, indicaba el inicio de un día de mierda.

No quería levantarse todavía. Ignoró por completo al pelirrojo, pasando por alto los patéticos intentos por quitarle la manta, la almohada y todo lo que pudiese usar para aislarse del resto.

—Por lo visto hay algunos regalos debajo del árbol. Y por alguna razón también hay alguno para ti, Axel. Aunque no te los merezcas —dijo éste, una vez hubo logrado quitarle absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no lo vio acercarse hacia él y susurrarle con malicia—. Además, creo que uno de ellos es de tu querido Roxas. Me pregunto qué te habrá comprado…

Esto fue suficiente como para hacerlo incorporarse en el sofá.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

Reno ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿A quién? ¿A Roxas o al regalo?

—A ninguno de los dos —gruñó, indignado. Y despedazándose, finalmente se dignó a levantarse. Miró a su alrededor en busca del rubio, cosa que Reno captó de seguida.

—Si te interesa, tu angelito está en la cocina desayunando. Ya ha abierto su regalo, y me gustaría señalar la ligera decepción de su cara al ver que su querido compañero de piso no le ha regalado nada.

Axel obvió su comentario. No tenía su regalo allí, por supuesto. Lo que no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. Para nada. Pero sencillamente era algo que quería darle en privado, sin miradas indiscretas –Reno– delante. Miró su reloj. No tenía mucho tiempo. Sora vendría en apenas unas horas, probablemente acompañado de Riku y compañía. Si había un momento para hacerlo, era ese. ¡Al infierno todo! Ya se había retrasado demasiado. Había llegado la hora.

Y sin molestarse en abrir su regalo –un jersey cosido a mano por la abuela, según le dijo Reno, a juego con su bufanda–, se dirigió rápidamente al armario de la entrada a por el regalo que allí tenía escondido, y con decisión, caminó directo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar pudo ver al instante que el chico no estaba solo, siendo acompañado por las dos mujeres de la casa, quienes hablaban con tranquilidad sobre lo que podrían hacer ese día antes de irse. En algún lugar de su mente cayó en la cuenta de que Roxas llevaba puesto un jersey azul que nunca antes le había visto, cosa que le llevó a preguntarse seriamente si su abuela se lo había traído con ella o si realmente habría dedicado la noche entera a tejerlo; sin embargo borró este pensamiento absurdo rápidamente, intentando por una vez centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

—¡Roxas! ¡Tengo que decirte algo! —exclamó, decidido.

El chico lo miró con confusión, así como lo hicieron las dos personas restantes. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su madre sonreír.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora —afirmó, y esperó en la puerta a que se levantase y lo siguiese—. Fuera —añadió, al ver que de hecho no parecía tener pensado acercársele. No había un solo rincón en esa casa en el que pudiese sentirse completamente libre de hacerlo, y menos aún con su hermano correteando por allí. Roxas asintió con curiosidad, despidiéndose rápidamente de las mujeres y yendo tras él.

Sin embargo se detuvo al ver cómo el pelirrojo empezaba a subir las escaleras.

—Un momento —dijo, tomándolo de la manga, evitando que siguiese avanzando—. ¿Has abierto ya mi regalo? —Axel lo miró sin saber qué decir. Era idiota. Se había olvidado por completo de eso.

Sin necesidad de esperar una respuesta –la expresión del pelirrojo lo decía todo– Roxas rodó los ojos y fue a por él con tranquilidad, saludando de pasada a Reno, quien todavía seguía en el salón viento la televisión.

Axel dejó el regalo que había comprado para Roxas sobre uno de los escalones y se sentó, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Había estado tan metido en su plan que había olvidado por completo que de hecho, Roxas también podía haber pensado regalarle algo.

—Aquí tienes. —El rubio le tendió su regalo con una sonrisa ligera—. Feliz Navidad, Axel. —Tras tomarlo, se sentó junto a él en la escalera y lo observó pacientemente.

Se trataba de una caja de tamaño medio, más o menos como la que tenía preparada para él, aunque no demasiado pesada. Empezó a abrirla, quitando el envoltorio con más cuidado del necesario y dejándolo a un lado.

Parpadeó unos segundos, atónito al ver su contenido.

—¿Es un dron? Maldición, Roxas. ¿Cuánto te ha costado? —exclamó, sacando rápidamente en aparato de la caja y observándolo detenidamente desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que te gusta, ¿no? —El rubio se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa—. Hace tiempo que dijiste que querías uno. ¿O ya lo has olvidado? —De hecho, sí que lo había olvidado. Al ver el precio.

Roxas esperó unos segundos, impaciente. Ya pensaba que Axel no iba a responder cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. No tardó en sentir sus mejillas arder según fue consciente de la situación. Lo estaba abrazando. Y en una postura algo extraña, teniendo en cuenta que seguían sentados, sin embargo esto no fue un impedimento para devolvérselo.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos, pero Axel quiso sacar el máximo provecho de ellos. No era como si se atreviese a hacer esto cada día. Supongo que la ocasión lo valía.

Empezó a separarse de él, dispuesto a darle su regalo de una vez por todas y decirle con ello absolutamente todo lo que sentía, aun así el rubio no parecía estar dispuesto todavía a soltarlo.

—Axel… —susurró contra su cuello, de forma que solo él pudiese oírlo—. Me gustas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como un resorte, atónitos. Incrédulo y totalmente desprevenido, con solo estas últimas palabras Axel intentó romper el abrazo y mirarlo a la cara. Deseaba saber si realmente lo que le acababa de decir era algo completamente en serio o sí en realidad…

Sin embargo, cualquier hilo de pensamiento coherente quedó cortado por completo en cuanto sintió los labios del rubio presionar sobre los suyos, y todo esfuerzo por separarlo de él cayó al instante. Roxas lo estaba besando de forma completamente voluntaria, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa como si la vida le fuera en ello. No llegó a intentar profundizar en ningún momento, y pese a ello Axel sentía que ese beso estaba cargado de significado. Y aun con todo esto, él fue el primero en cortarlo. Hacerlo le dolió como si le arrancaran el alma.

—¿T-tienes la más mínima idea… —empezó, nada más separarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho, y ni siquiera eso le importaría ahora—… de lo que me ha costado planear todo esto, para que ahora vengas tú y…? —Buscó sus ojos, pero el rubio, ahora casi tembloroso, los había clavado sobre sus rodillas, éstas situadas todavía entre ambos. Sentía su respiración pesada, y los nervios a flor de piel. Casi parecía estar esperando el momento exacto en el que levantarse e irse corriendo.

—L-lo siento, Axel. Yo no quería…

Sin pensárselo un segundo, y sin despegar la mirada del rubio, buscó a tientas tras él el regalo que había preparado. Sabía a dónde se dirigía esto, y definitivamente si había algo que tenía claro es que no iba a volver a pasar por alto ninguna oportunidad más.

—Toma —dijo, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos mientras le entregaba el regalo. Roxas alzó la vista hacia él, temeroso y sintiéndose absolutamente rechazado, algo que Axel pareció pasar por alto. El rubio negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar nada ahora.

—No creo que…

—En realidad mi intención era dártelo ayer, pero ya sabes… —interrumpió el otro, empujándolo hacia él a esperas de que lo tomara.

—Axel… —insistió, suplicante.

—Ábrelo.

Con un suspiro resignado, Roxas obedeció, empezando a abrir la caja con bastante menos cuidado que el que el pelirrojo había tenido anteriormente. Una vez quitado el papel de envolver, pudo ver finalmente de lo que se trataba.

Era una cámara. De última generación, por lo visto. Casi podría decir una de las más caras del mercado.

En una situación normal, lo más probable es que con esto se hubiese lanzado sobre él a abrazarlo, a agradecerle por el regalo de la forma más reiterada posible y seguramente reclamarle por el muchísimo dinero que sabía que se habría dejado en ella. Pero nada de esto ocurrió.

—G-gracias… —murmuró. Axel achacó la falta de reacción a la posibilidad de que el rubio sencillamente se sintiese abrumado. Con ello, quiso seguir hablando.

—Sé la decepción que sentiste cuando Sora rompió la que tenías. Pensé que te gustaría volver a tener una. —Roxas asintió, distraído. De un momento a otro parecía haber perdido cualquier el interés por todo eso. Axel frunció el ceño al ver cómo la dejaba a un lado sin siquiera pararse a mirarla bien. No era esta la reacción que esperaba. Para nada. No, cuando todo su plan, la verdadera esencia de él, iba sujeta a ese objeto en particular. No era una simple cámara, maldita sea. Había mucho más en ella—. Lleva una… bueno… —Carraspeó, sintiendo cómo lentamente la desesperación iba tomando su voz—. Lleva una inscripción…

Una especie de curiosidad se apoderó de Roxas rápidamente. Su primer impulso tras dejar el regalo a un lado había sido levantarse y encerrarse en su habitación. Lidiar con la compañía del pelirrojo en esa situación le parecía una tarea para la que no estaba preparado.

Y sin embargo se quedó. Con el corazón a cien, volvió a tomarla, deteniéndose ahora a mirarla de cerca y con más detalle. Era una cámara gris, obviamente de muy buena calidad, parecida a la que perdió tiempo atrás. Sin embargo esta tenía algo que no tenía la otra. Pudo verlo cuando le dio la vuelta. Tenía una inscripción grabada en ella.

 _Para, Roxas; la persona que me tiene robado el corazón._

 _-Axel_

Sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente, para momentos clavarlos sobre el pelirrojo, atónito. Éste sonreía como si tal cosa.

—Lo peor de todo —empezó éste, encogiéndose de hombros— es que si me rechazas no podrás cambiarla en la tienda. Mala suerte, ¿eh? —Se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa—. Aunque… bueno. Ya ha quedado claro que tampoco habrá problema con eso, creo yo…

Roxas siguió mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Su mente en ese momento no era más que un caos de cosas sin sentido. Volvió a leer la inscripción. Una, dos, tres veces más. Axel suspiró.

—Roxas. —Lo miró fijamente, tomándolo por ambos hombros, obligándolo así a volver a mirarlo. El chico parpadeó, empezando a ser verdaderamente consciente de todo—. Escúchame: me gustas. Y… mucho. —Respiró hondo—. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No sé si me entiendes…

Hubo un silencio tras esto. Ante su aparente falta de reacción, Axel dudó si el rubio siquiera lo había escuchado.

—¿Roxas…?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —soltó de pronto, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se levantó, intentando respirar hondo antes de volver a mirarlo, esta vez de forma acusadora—. ¡Pensaba que me habías rechazado, idiota! —exclamó de pronto, señalando directamente a Axel ante su mirada atónita. Éste se levantó rápidamente para ponerse a su altura—. ¡¿Acaso puedes hacerte alguna idea de lo mal que lo he pasado por unos segundos?! —Suspiró, soltando con ello toda la tensión acumulada en tan solo un momento. Se sentía a punto de llorar debido a esa la gran cantidad de emociones que parecía haber acumulado—. Maldita sea. ¿Acaso tienes la mínima idea de lo mucho que me gustas?

—Pues supongo que… —Axel sonrió—… ¿lo mismo que yo?

Y sin poder evitarlo un segundo más, Roxas se lanzó de nuevo sobre él a besarlo por segunda vez, tomándolo por el cuello en un beso mucho más profundo que el anterior, a lo que Axel no dudó en corresponder, acercándolo por la espalda en un intento por mantenerlo lo más cerca de él posible.

Desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón, Reno observaba la escena con absoluta tranquilidad y brazos cruzados. Apenas unos segundos después, y con una sonrisa ligera, se encogió de hombros y se volvió de nuevo a ver la televisión, decidiendo por el momento dejar a esos dos tranquilos y disfrutar de su momento.

Ya tendría tiempo para burlarse de ellos en lo que les restaba de vida.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, gente. Muchas gracias por leer. Es más, muchas gracias por haberlo leído ENTERO. Mucho tiempo libre y muchas ganas debíais de tener como para haber llegado hasta aquí. Porque mira que es largo, el puñetero.**

 **Y bueno, lo siguiente será la actualización del otro fic, la cual espero que pueda llegar entre finales de enero y principios de febrero, antes de empezar de nuevo con las clases. Y digo espero, porque el destino suele ser un bastardo conmigo. Pero bueno, ya se verá.**

 **Nada más, oye :) ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz 2016!**


End file.
